Jackil the Jackal
' Jackil the Jackal' was a high-ranking dwarf member of the Scarlet Brotherhood who was captured by The Company in 1443 SA. He was tied up and thrown off the Jade Kracken III into Wilderfey Wild during Season Nine, Episode Four. He is dangerous, insane, and a formidable foe. Fucking Creepy Jackil had dreadlocks and two large tattoos: one of the Scarlet Brotherhood's symbol, one of a modified symbol of St. Cuthbert. According to Solid Snake, these tattoos represented a rejection of his dwarven connection to Moradin, and each of the three circles in the Cuthbert symbol indicated ten clean kills. He had a longsword and a heavy pistol. When interacting with The Company, Jackil appeared almost completely insane. He was very good at manipulating others and taking control of the conversation, especially when Ashra attempted to interrogate him. He had no fear of death, and enjoyed taunting his captors. He claimed to have "had his two hundred years". Reading his mind required a Will save and provided a jumble of impressions: a strange scrambled image and the words "Dubloon astral order iris dialect open lost crossing pass eagle". Jackil had a bounty on his head in Point North of 8,000 GAD for "murder and criminal conspiracy". In contrast to most people on the proscription list, he was only wanted dead. In Eon The Company encountered Jackil when the Lone Gunmen decided to go blow up Landinis to troll Tyro. Initial scrying revealed Jackil as a possible threat, and since he seemed like a Scarlet Brotherhood member and that was relevant to Ethan of Malvont's interests, Leilah Maloch captured Jackil and dragged his unconscious body onto the Jade Kracken III. While in the air, the party interrogated Jackil. Acting on Ashra's vague suspicion that he was a Voidmind and Ethan's idea that it would demoralize him, Fab Dick shaved his head. There were no Voidmind marks, and he didn't really seem to care. Ashra was the best at getting him to respond, but also was far too easily manipulated by his incendiary comments, and ended up giving more information than she ever received. After she refused to let him free for the nth time, he cast a powerful mass death spell, probably some combination of Power Word Kill and Wail of the Banshee, which was only prevented by use of a Hero Point to give Ashra time to cover his mouth and Leilah time to knock him unconscious. When examined with Arcane Sight, Jackil had no spellcasting capabilities. Ethan proved much better at interrogating Jackil, taunting him about the Scarlet Brotherhood's manipulation by other forces and not allowing him to do anything but respond to his questions. He gained information about the Brotherhood's manipulation of Tyro Avampour and their work with Poetry Brysis, as well as their general bent for chaos and destruction. When he'd learned all Jackil had to offer, he knocked him out with a combination of Harm and Inflict Minor Wounds, then returned some hours later to kill him with Vampiric Touch. A few days later, when the party had to land in a lake in Elderfey Forest to wait out a snowstorm, Jackil's body was dumped into the lake before it froze. He has not been seen since. Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Goneril People